The Ice Kingdom of Nifl
The Ice Kingdom of Nifl is a custom Civilization made by SilentSkye. This mod requires Gods & Kings. Steam Workshop Page 'Strategy' This is a subjective corner where users (including you, the page creator) may describe commonly used or suggested strategies to aid unfamiliar players. Those with access to the Hagia Sophia should try to remove any first-person text from their analysis before publishing. Use the comment section or the Discord server for reasons you are not 100% certain of. 'As an Opponent' Another subjective corner, this time to account the AI's behavior as and usage of this civ 'Attributes' Start bias: Snow (else Along Ocean) History Nifl Surrounded by constant snow, Nifl is ruled by monarchy through an unnamed queen. While Nifl neighbored the Fire Kingdom of Múspell, the two fought against each other, until the current king, Surtr overwhelmed Nifl and killed the queen, leading to the destruction of the kingdom and the four royals being scattered. Princess Fjorm took the legendary lance Leiptr and attempted to exact vengeance upon Surtr and failed. She was miraculous enough to be spared and left on the wayside to die. Gunnthrá, eldest princess of Nifl, goes into hiding and attempts to link with someone for help, eventually contacting the Kiran through a dream, asking them to rescue her younger sister, Fjorm. Thanks to her plea, Fjorm is discovered by the Order of Heroes and rescued. Pressured by the Múspell army, Fjorm recalls a legend in Nifl that grants the power to dispell the Múspellflame protecting Surtr. The Order of Heroes make their way to Snjárhof where they are met by Gunnthrá, ambushed by Surtr and on the brink of death. Before she dies, she gives Kiran the Snjarsteinn, which when used with the Breidablik, will remove the king's protection. With the two relics combined, the Rite of Frost is enacted, removing Surtr's protection and thanks to the combined might of Askr and Nifl, the Flame Emperor is killed. However, the Rite of Frost requires a significant sacrifice by the person who enacts the rite. As Fjorm was the one to enact it, she has sacrificed a significant portion of her lifespan and will only live for a few more years after the end of the war. According to Fjorm, it is Nifl custom for any person of the kingdom to repay any debt to a person who rescues them from the snow. Fjorm Shortly before the events of Book II, the Flame Kingdom Múspell waged war on Nifl with its king, Surtr, killing the queen, Fjorm's mother, in front of her. Swearing vengeance on Surtr, Fjorm attempted to fight him but was easily defeated. Instead of killing her, Surtr opted to leave her alive. The four Nifl royal siblings fled the castle, going their separate ways, but vowing to reunite when it was safe. Besieged by Múspell soldiers, Fjorm manages to fight her way to the outskirts of Nifl before falling unconscious on the wayside. Loki found her and attempted to finish Fjorm off but the Order of Heroes, having joined the war due to Surtr threatening Askr, discovers Fjorm and repels Loki. As she awoke, she is informed by Sharena that Kiran had found her and nursed her back to health. To express her gratitude, she joins the Order of Heroes and requests their aid to take back her kingdom and exact vengeance on Múspell. Fjorm participates in the battles ahead, encountering Surtr and his daughters multiple times. Gunnthrá, having established a mental link with Kiran, guides the Order of Heroes to her hideout in order to enact the Rite of Frost, an ancient Nifl spell that can defeat Surtr. Unfortunately, just as the sisters are reunited, Surtr arrived at the scene and brutally murders Gunnthrá, leaving Fjorm to complete the ritual on her own. Fjorm sacrifices herself in order to use the Rite of Frost, granting the Order of Heroes the means to stop Surtr's protective spell that renders him impervious to attacks. Fjorm also manages to reunite with Hríd and Ylgr, the latter whom was initially being masqueraded by Loki before her real self escaped from Múspell. With the power of the Rite, the Order of Heroes can finally defeat the king. Without his protection, Surtr is definitively slain and the war ends. Fjorm parts ways with her surviving siblings and leaves Nifl, intending to return to Askr and remain in the Order. This is because she believes she still owes a debt to Kiran. She acknowledges that she is slowly dying due to sacrificing herself for the Rite of Frost and vows to make the most of her remaining life. Dawn of Man Greetings Princess Fjorm! Your the third of the royal children of Nifl. You and siblings lived a peaveful life until the King of Flames, Surtr of Muspell attacked and killed your mother and your older sister. In a bout of anger, you swore to seek vengance on Surtr and almost lost your live until the Order of Heroes came to your timly rescue. With them, you saved your remaining siblings from Muspell and defeated Surtr. Oh Ice Princess! Your people are looking toward you to lead them to glory! Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? 'Music' Peace - Aether Raids War - 'Mod Support' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Spiritual, Creative *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Ice *Weapon Triangle - Lance Unit (Snoflinga) 'Screenshots' ' placeholder|Sample's Dawn of Man Image placeholder|Sample on the "Set-Up Game" screen. placeholder|Sample's Leader Scene placeholder|Sample In-Game along with their Unique Units. ' 'Trivia' Fun tidbits about the civ 'Credits' *SilentSkye - Author Category:Civilizations Category:Zenith Category:Civs by SilentSkye Category:Civs that favor Snow/Tundra